Seeing Double
by Sami Lewis
Summary: A Weasley Twins story with a few OC's.  Written in 3rd person Limited.
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops clinked against the side of the Hogwarts Express as Meg dragged her heavy trunk up the steps. She glanced around at the other students, happy to be returning to Hogwarts. Unlike them, she was not so eager. Meg's first two years at Hogwarts had been riddled with drama between friends and long, boring classes. She already knew, like most of the people on Platform 9 ¾ that the legendary Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. However, she knew this could not be all good. Hogwarts would be shoved into the eye of the press more than ever, making her school life more difficult. The only thing Meg could be happy about at all was seeing her friends again. All of them had taken off with their families on magical summer vacations, while she rotted in her room watching the sun move through the sky.

Well, Meg thought, that's the past. I might as well make the best of this year.

"Meg! Hey, Meg! Over here!" a voice shouted. She looked around, but could see no one through the dense fog that now coated the platform. "Up here!" She gazed up at the nearest window and saw a head sticking out of the small window.

"Viv!" It was none other than her best friend Vivian, back from her summer long vacation in the States.

"Come to my compartment," she called.

"I'll be right there," Meg answered. Slowly she resumed lugging her trunk up the steep steps. When she finally got up into the train, she had no idea which compartment Viv had been in. So, she decided, she'd just open doors until she found her.

Unfortunately, this didn't go over well with the people in the compartments.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Um, could you knock?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you want?"

By the 12th door, Meg had almost given up. She reached for the handle but saw it was already open. Peeking around the corner, she saw two tall, red-haired boys who she knew to be Fred and George Weasley standing over a boy she couldn't quite see with black hair.

"Oh . . . sorry," Meg apologized and walked across the aisle to the next compartment. Thankfully, it was her's and she sat down next to Viv.

Several hours later, the gentle rain had stopped and Viv was leaning on Meg's shoulder, snoring loudly. Meg pulled out one of her school books and began skimming through.

"Boring, boring, boring . . .," she muttered to herself, flipping the pages lightly. Not being able to stand the boredom of the train ride, she leaned her head back and closed your eyes.

"H-hello?" came a boy's voice. Meg had been so focused on her boredom that she didn't notice the compartment door sliding open.

"What?" she snapped.

"Yeah, never mind," he said sharply. She opened one eye to take look at the figure exiting through the compartment door and noticed it was Fred Weasley. Or maybe George. Was there really a way to tell? Seeing as she was without anything to do, her mind began to wander and wonder. What did he want? Was I too rude? Was it Fred or George? Was he looking for me? These thoughts circulated through Meg's head until the train reached a bumpy stop in Hogsmede.

"Wussat?" Viv groaned.

"We're here, Viv," Meg explained.

"What? We're where?" Viv rubbed her eyes.

"Hogwarts, Viv. Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Viv did not reply, she only mumbled something that sounded like "stupid train". They both stood, shivering, on the platform watching the little first years scuttling toward the monstrous silhouette of Hagird.

"Did I sleep the whole train ride?" she asked sleepily.

"Sure did. Thanks a lot, by the way."

"Sorry," she muttered. "Ugh I'm starving," she added after her stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah, c'mon, we should be heading up to the castle now anyway." Together they made their way up to the castle looming in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle warmth of the Great Hall engulfed the students, warming their ice cold bodies. The door next to the teachers' table flew open and Professor McGonagall led out a line of tiny first years.

"Aww look how small they are!" Meg said to Viv, happily. Meg continued to peer up at them but all of a sudden her vision was obscured by a wave of other students standing and straining their necks.

"What the . . .?" Viv questioned, also standing. Meg joined her, standing on top of her chair and still barely being able to see over the heads of the crowd.

"Harry Potter!" a whisper swept the crowd.

"That's him!"

"Can you see his scar?"

"Look, Meg, look!" Viv exclaimed, jabbing the before mentioned in the arm

"I can't see!"

"It's Harry Potter!" she provided.

"Really? _The_ Harry Potter?" Despite her feeling about the boy wizard extraordinaire, Meg too was swept up in the excitement of the moment.

"Yeah! Ooh look, his scar, his scar!" Viv squealed. Cursing her short stature, Meg stood on her toes attempting to see.

"Alright everyone, calm down," boomed a deep voice. Immediately, almost in a wave, the crowd seated themselves, but the whispers continued.

"Quiet down," the voice which Meg had now identified as Dumbledore's boomed again, "Quiet!" Finally the whispers ceased and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its faithful stool in front of the teachers' table. The sorting hat sang its song (crudely, according to most of the students) and the sorting began.

Meg's stomach made its presence known with a loud growl and she hoped there was a small incoming class this year. Unfortunately, it was as big as ever. While Professor McGonagall was calling out names, Meg was staring at the Weasley twins, trying to guess which one had walked into her compartment.

"Malfoy, Draco." Her ears sharpened instantly. Malfoy? As in the son of Lucious Malfoy? As in the Malfoys? Again, a curious whisper swept the crowd, but it was interrupted by the abrupt shout of "Slytherin!" from the Sorting Hat.

"Well who didn't see that one coming?" chuckled Viv, fully awake from her train ride nap. More names were called, and the crowd remained half asleep until "Potter, Harry". Everyone craned their necks once again, but this time Meg could see. A small, scrawny boy with messy black hair nervously stumbled up to the Sorting Hat. _That's_ the famous Harry Potter? _He_ singlehandedly defeated Voldemort?

A long, deafening silence, gripped the room as the hat sat motionless upon the little boy's head. Seconds turned into a solid minute before the Sorting Hat bellowed, with an air of uncertainty, "Gryffindor!"

Within half a second, everyone around Meg including Viv had risen to their feet to welcome the great Harry Potter to the their table. Meg reluctantly joined them.

"Yeah this'll certainly stop the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin," she muttered to herself. Still, she couldn't help but be proud to have 'The Boy Who Lived' in her very own house. She clapped politely, watching him make his way nervously towards the upperclassmen. When the students had settled themselves, Professor McGonagall finished calling the rest of the names and finally the feast began.

Dumbledore eventually began his usual post-feast speech, and Meg was about to slip into her usual post-feast slumber when a new announcement was tacked on at the end. It was something about the third floor corridor being closed, or out of bounds, or something. She wondered why for a moment but your thoughts quickly returned to the soft beds waiting above her. Meg's head was just about to fall into her freshly cleaned plate when Viv yanked the other girl up and dragged her all the way to their dorm.


End file.
